The Sparkle Of My Eye
by LunarDarkness
Summary: As a young man's world literally crumbles around him, he finds a small creature, hurt in his bed... Follow him, as he finds new friends, new adventures around every corner... But most of all... The Sparkle Of My Eye... (T for now.) (And my compliments and full credit to FicReader24, for the awesome title.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning...

"Nine Tailed Fox; Halt!" A man said in a commandeering tone, he was about 50 feet away.

I clenched my gut, in sheer pain, as the blood ran out. Careful not to make any sound, I crept towards the damaged hotel that I was currently resided in...

"Soldiers! I want you to check all of these buildings. Any survivor will be shot on sight. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"Move out!" He said.

I had already made it inside as I saw 4 armed footsoldiers walking briskly toward my location.

"No, I need more time!" I said to myself, while looking at the elevator. I hid behind a plant so I would not be seen and shot again.

"Private Lance, check the lobby, Private Zimmerman, check the second floor."

"Yes sir." They said in unison. They walked to the lobby before moving forward

"I'll take the third floor, Corporal, you take the fourth floor."

"Yes sir." He acknowledged.

Being in my situation, I had two choices.

1. Being noticed by using the elevator, but will make it to my hotel room quickly.

2. Or use the stairs. It is quieter, but I risk losing more blood, and the risk

My choice was obvious. I had to choose the stairs.

"Damnit all... Fine." I said in utter defeat.

I walked up and used my body to push open the staircase doorway.

"Alright then, here we go..."

It was just in time because one of the soldiers came around the corner. Thankfully, I wasn't caught.

I started to proceed up the stairs, when I felt a wave of burning pain encase my body. My wound was not happy with this.

"Grrr. Damnit. Gotta. Make it. Up. These. STAIRS." I said to myself while grunting quietly.

I found the third floor entrance. God, I made it. But three floors? Really? Yeah, its not that much by its lonesome, but with a gunshot wound to the gut, its pretty hard, okay?

I opened it up, to see one of the two guards walking inside a room, talking to one another.

"This is my chance." I said to myself as I quietly and stealthily walked to my room, and quietly opened and closed the door.

"Okay, I made it."

I walked over to my semi-opened closet and picked out the largest cloak I had.

"Good, my favorite!" I said to myself.

I walked inside the kitchen to get some snacks, water, a backpack, things like that, right?

I had retrieved all that was on my list in less than ten seconds. I'm fast, okay?

That's when I saw it. Lying on my bed. It had bruises and burn marks from the explosions.

I approached it quietly, as it seemed that it had passed out...

I looked it over a bit to see that it was quite large. It seemed to be a violet unicorn, but with wings? It also had a darker violet mane with a bright pink stripe going through it. It also had a matching tail to go with it. But what it had on its hip was one large star surrounded by 5 other stars. I proceeded to touch it when I heard it moan a little. I was hesitent at first but when I touched it, it was shaking. That's when I realized it was cold. Very cold. I then saw both the windows open. But I wondered what this thing was. But for only a moment when I heard the two guards approach my door.

_Shit, there here!_

I saw the shadow from under my door. But I knew only one thing to do.

I had to take whatever this thing was, and escape with it. I knew they would either kill it, or experiment with it. So, I picked it up, wrapped in my cloak, and proceeded to the window.

I put the sole of my foot on the windowsill, when the door smashed open.

"United Nations Peacekeeping! Put your hands in the air!"

I did not even heard them talking, for I had a job to do.

I let myself off the edge, and fell, fell, fell.

I kept falling until I hit the ground with my left leg. A sickening crunch was heard from my leg.

I had sprained leg. Great. Just great...

I screamed in sheer pain as I not only had a gunshot wound to my side, but now a sprained leg.

I started to run, when I saw the little creature slowly waking up. But what would I say? What would I do? I didn't bother with formalities right now, I had to complete the task at hand.

Freedom.

To the forest.

"Hhhhnnnngggg." The being moaned quietly.

I ran as fast as my leg would take me, (Which a limp-walk) all the way to the forest. But, never the less, I made it.

"W-where am I?" The little creature said quietly. The voice sounded like a female's voice, so, I knew right then it was a, mare? Yes, yes, mare. That's what I was looking for.

I stopped running a few minutes ago, but that fact that it said an actuall sentence made me stop, and sit down and lean into a large tree, which acted like a umbrella from the rain.

I looked at the cute mare, snuggled in my cloak, as it almost literally fed off of my warmth.

"You can talk?" I said in my mind, but it transfered into words.

It nodded its head slowly looking at me, with fear, and worry.

But I also noticed something else in her eyes.

Comfort. Thankfulness. Kindness. And Passion.

I shifted my legs to a crisscross position. Which hurt like hell.

But it was a good thing I brought a large first aid kit ion my backpack.

I rested myself against the tree, and lifted my shirt up.

There was blood everywhere. On my shirt, cloak, pants, everywhere. Luckily though, it was a in-and-out wound. Luckily again, It hit my side, which didn't have any organs located their, so I proceeded to patch myself up. I opened the kit up, and cleansed the wound, which stung a lot. But that wasn't anything near what I had to feel when I put on the gauze pad, and tie a secure rag around it. Ouch.

"Alright, there we go!" I said while sighing like the worst was over... When it wasn't

That's when I saw the purple mare doing something I didn't even know was possible.

She was smiling.

I smiled back, but then had to tell her somthing...

"Um, who are you? If its not bad to ask..." She asked me.

"Uh, heh, J-Jossten..."

"Oh, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Wow... Such a beutiful name..."

She looked away and blushed a little.

"Oh um, th-thanks... nopony has ever said that..."

"No pony?"

"Yes, nopony, you haven't heard of it?"

"Nope."

_So, nopony? Pony? She's a pony? Interesting..._

"So, what are you, exactly?" I asked her.

"I am an Alicorn."

"Alicorn?"

"Yes, it is pony with both wings and a horn."

"Sounds cool..." I said in awe.

"I'm a human. I'm bipedal, so I don't use magic..."

"Oh..."

So after a moment of sad reality checks, she said something I wasn't expecting.

"Thank you for saving me..."

"Oh, um, your welcome..."

"But why didn't you leave me?" She asked.

"Because our race would have either killed you or experimented on you. So I had to do something."

"Well, thanks again..." She said with a happy voice.

That's when she did what I thought was impossible...

She rested her head back on my well-built chest, and nuzzled me or warmth.

I felt so sad, at this moment, I could cry...

She had been ripped from her home, and thrown into this one. This horrible excuse of a race and home. Humanity has scared her for life...

She sighed quietly and slowly fell asleep, as did I.

So after a about an hour, I finally felt a bit tired, and decided to rest for the night... That is when I saw a flash of light in front of me... And appeared a larger, completely white Alicorn... With a very surprised look on her face...

_Chapter 1 End_

_Author's note: So, how did you guy's like this new beginning for a new story? And I know, I haven't updated 'A Whole New World in a while, but we all have a life to come back to, y'know. So, please rate and review! And remember; Be yourself._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello viewers! So, I know that the last chapter didn't explain much about the character, so, this will be the 'late-prologue' per se. Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

_Current Location: Earth_

_"C'mon! Let's go!"_

_"Alright! Alright! GEEZ!" I said to my 16-year old older brother._

_Here's a run-down of my character in the flashback(I'm 19 in the current storyline): I have emerald green eyes, dark blond hair, and is well-built, and is about 5' 5". (I'm am currently 6' 6" in the current storyline.) _

_I walked down the stairs, which was only 14 steps, and proceeded to the truck._

_"Okay, I'm here, was there something you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Nope. We just wanted to go." My older brother said to me, before putting in his ear buds._

_I procedded in doing so, and turned on my MP3 Player, and selected a song to play._

_Time leap: 30 Minutes._

_"We're here!" My mom said to us._

_"Jossten, Joffrey, c'mon, we're here." My dad said in his gruff voice._

_I usually fall asleep while listening to a song I play. So after I woke up, and rubbed the sleep from my groggy eyes, while streching, I asked:_

_"Where are w- oh never mind." I stopped while looking at a fancy restaurant, that I, personally, loved dining in._

_"Awesome! I love this place!"_

_We all proceeded to walk inside to clarify our reservation, I stood there and thought, fantasized, referenced to myself, things like that._

_"Alright, Mister and Miss' Fallin, right this way, please." The waiter said._

_So after we sat down in our own private, reserved lounge area, I forgot something._

_"Um, mom? I forgot my 3DS, could I go get it?"_

_"Um, sure, take my keys."_

_"Thanks mom!" I said while walking and dodging people, waitresses, and other citizens. I finally made it to the car, and unlocked it, via the wireless remote we had. I opened the left rear door, and retrieved my 3DS, when, out of the blue, a loud, deafening boom was heard behind me._

_"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I hit the floor faster than you could say 'DROP!'._

_After a second of waiting, I stood up, flustered at what just happened, and looked at the, what was now, ruins of the once beautiful restaurant..._

_"no... no no no NO NO NO!" I screamed._

_But why was there an explosion?_

_We have all heard about the suicide bombings, right? Well, they came as far as The United States. Damn. It. All._

_I looked to my right, my left, but no one was there to help me. They we're either too scared or we're too surprised. Yep, that's most of the public. (But not those who would be willing to help, mind you.) I looked at the ruins, and decided to run in and investigate._

_"H-hell-o-o? A-anyo-one!?" I said while crying, and searching for the remains of my family..._

_Me, being only 13, I lost my family... Because of a suicide bomber?_

_What was becoming of me? A lost cause? What was I to do?_

_I simply did not know..._

_Current Location: Equestria, Canterlot Hospital._

"Mmmmwha?" I mumbled to myself, wondering if what I went through was, maybe, a dream?

I slowly awoke, feeling needles embedded inside my skin, and a stead beeping sound.

"Where am I? I said slurred to myself.

I opened my eyes, only to see an empty, sterile hospital room.

"Oh, yay, a hospital... At least some human to talk t-" I stopped abruptly to see another one of those... Ponies...

I sat up to look at it, and it seemed to get wide-eyed at me, like I was a predator, out to kill.

"U-um, h-hello?" I asked.

She backed up and ran out the door saying something like: He's awake!

"Ugh, so much for a nice greeting, to start off with."

I stretched a bit, before seeing the doors burst open.

"Hm?" I looked to see that same violet mare, Twilight Sparkle looking at me in utter surprise.

"Oh, hello again." I said in a shy tone, while looking away from her beautiful face.

She walked over to my hospital bed, and I started to blush, heavily.

"J-Jossten?" She said.

I looked back at her again, to see her very close to me.

"Yes?" I inquired, quietly.

"Thank you so much for what you did... Saving me and all..."

"Oh... Um, your very welcome, Twilight."

She looked at me and smiled, before I saw the signs. Her eyes we're glassy, and her bottom lip was trembling a bit.

After just a second, she broke down, and I mean, broke down.

"Th-thank y-yo-ou so m-much for saving m-me." She cried to me.

I opened my arms for a hug, and she flew onto my bed and embraced the hug, and wrapped her soft, front hooves, around my neck.

"Its okay, there there." I said while cooing her into stopping.

After about a couple minutes of sad tears, she finally stopped and looked at me, with intent.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." I said quietly.

And after all of that, I saw that same Alicorn, standing there, smiling at me.

Twilight finally stopped to look the same way as me.

"Thank you for saving her, Jossten." She said.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"My name is Princess Celestia. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I said while gently stroking Twilight's soft mane.

She smiled and motioned for me to walk over to her.

I looked at myself, to see, I was fully healed. So, to her request, I got up, and followed her.

"Twilight, I think you can come too." I said while motioning her, to follow me.

Her splayed ears perked up, and she looked at me, smiling all the way.

As we walked, I saw the doors, that exit the hospital.

I inhaled, the doors opened, and I was greeted with a wall of sunshine. Until, I saw what was out there...

_Author's note: Hey everypony, Lunar here, I just wanted to say, that I am truly sorry for not keeping up with my stories and all, but, I just haven't found the energy to keep up. Until now, that is. But anyway, please rate and review! And remember; Be yourself!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everpony! I heard that some of you thought that the last chapter was a bit rushed, and not explaining things correctly, and I agree, so, I am going to make this next chapter a good one. Enjoy!_

_Oh and by the way, Twilight Sparkle, being an alicorn, she is about the same size as Cadence. She is more mature, in other terms._

"What in the name of..." My voice trailed off, as I observed my surroundings. Not to mention what I saw, mind you.

"What is this place?" I asked my purple friend.

"Why, this is Canterlot! The capital of Equestria!"

_Hell no. They will cast me out as soon as they see me._

"So, what now?" I said to her.

Princess Celestia cut in and said;

"You are to come with me to the castle." She said.

"Castle? Why not 'Corporate Office' type thing? Never mind, just lead the way."

"Follow me." She said.

_Follow her? Seriously? In this wierd world of technicolor ponies? What will they think of me? Before casting me out of course. Heh. I just love being; 'The Outcast'..._

"Hey, um I guess I'll be back." I looked at Twilight.

"Seeya!" She waved me off.

So after just a couple of minutes, and quite a bit of staring, disgust, and curiosity later, we arrived at what looked like a 'castle'.

"So." I said a bit confused.

"This is it?" I said, finishing the sentence.

"Yes. This is Canterlot Castle."

"Huh. Well, I must say." I said whilst walking over to one of the large doors. "The architecture is impressive.

"But not nearly as good as human architecture, heh..." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Celestia inquired.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I said while snickering at the fact that I just insulted

"What is so funny? Is it me? Because I assur-"

"No no no no no, not you!" I said while cutting her off.

"Then what is it?" She said while the large doors opened up by themselves.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, that's cool."

She smiled and kept walking through the, what now looked like the huge castle interior.

I, at first was a bit hesitent about walking in.

"Well, come come, we have many things to discuss."

_Huh. Oh well, could be worse._

"So where are we going now?" I asked, dumbfounded as to where my final destination was.

"In there." She said while pointing her hoof

"In he-" I stopped, to admire the sheer beauty of this palace.

I threw my arms up and said; "This definetly beats human architecture any day."

She just smiled, and motioned for me to sit down on a chair.

"So, this must be a throne room? Seeing as how there are two thro- what?"

"What is it?"

"Two thrones? Is this some kind of dual-monarchy?"

"No, I rule Equestria with my younger sister."

"Huh. Seems legit."

"Alright. I need your full attention, please."

"Yes? You have it all."

"Thank you. I need to explain some things about Equestria and your kind, human."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Frankly, your kind are monsters." She looked at me with a stern look.

"Yes we are." I looked at her with the same stern look.

She was definetly shocked completly at this reply. She was expecting me to resent that notion.

"And please, don't expect anything from me, out of my human race, I have never met someone more random than me." I looked at her, grinning.

"What do you mean, 'Yes we are'? You should be resenting that comment!"

"Like I said, don't expect anything from me, I'm random. Can't help it."

"But what do you mean? I want to know what that means."

"No. No. No. I'm not going back to that. Never... Never again..." I closed my eyes and looked down. Then something a little unexpected, I felt a little lump form in my throat.

"What's wrong? Tell me." She inquired seriously.

"No. I'm not going back there again." I said raising my voice a little.

"Going back where? Memories?"

That last word hurt. Very much.

_HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE ASK ABOUT MY MEMORIES!_ My mind sceamed at her.

"Tell me. Its alright. You can tell me."

"No I can't tell you. And it's not alright!" I yelled at her.

I got up, and turned around to start walking.

"HUMAN, STOP RIGHT THERE!" She yelled at me.

Now my that little lump in my throat was as large as my fist. I desparetly tryed to fight off the tears, as I stopped to look at her, staring at me, with a very angry look on her face.

"Guards!"

Four guardsapproached her, all saying; "Yes your majesty!"

"Hold him down."

I saw the four guards approach me, and take hold of my arms and legs, on the ground, I squirmed, but to no avail...

"What, are you doing! Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this... Hold still..." She said calmly.

Her horn lit up, and it touched my forehead, and as soon as she touched my head, the inside of my skull was on fire, every memory was being accessed, when I was born, when my family died, and up to now.

"AAAGGGHHH! STOP! PLEASE! GAAHHH!"

And after almost, what seemed like an eternity, she was done.

She looked at me with utter surprise, as the guards let me go, I looked at her, now desparate to fight off the tears already falling from my eyes, I said;

"Are you h-happy now!?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Sorry... SORRY... SORRY!? YOUR SORRY?!" I screamed at her, while looking at her with pure, firey rage in my eyes.

"What is wrong with you... Why... Would you do something so terrible as this... Why?..." My voice now trailing off as I quietly sobbed.

"I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear a damn word. Bitch..."

"Wait, we ca-

"No, no we can't. Just go back to your work, before I kill every one in this room." I said with intent to kill.

I walked out of the throne room, all eyes on me as I left through the large wooden doors. I looked around to see, what looked like the entrance to this city. I walked towards it, before I was greeted by that very same purple Alicorn from before, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey! What's up?"

I just kept walking.

"Jossten? Is there something wrong? You seem... Different."

I just stopped. I just said;

"Power corrupts... Absolute Power corrupts absolutely..." I said, not even looking at her.

"W-what does that mean?"

I now looked at her, with cold, steely conviction in my eyes.

"Why don't you ask you sad excuse for a ruler, Princess Celestia, Hmm?"

She just looked at me. Dumbfounded, she took my advice, and started to fly towards the castle, fast.

I looked back at the sight... Knowing... This would be the last time I ever saw her, or anyone else...

_Chapter 3 End_

_Author's Note: Hello! So, how did you guys like this new chapter? Pretty cool huh? Anyway, please rate and review! And remember; Be Yourself!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! Here is the next chapter for 'The Sparkle of my Eye'! Enjoy!_

_Pain..._

_T'was all I could think of..._

_I had to get to the forest..._

_My last refuge..._

_I knew it... it... it was the last..._

_Refuge? Escape?_

_I did not truly know... For I had to get this... creature... out of harms way..._

_Running..._

_Just... Running..._

_My world literally crumbled around me... explosions everywhere... fire... ruins that were once architectural monuments... _

_But what was here? Earth? But... this is like... like dejavu..._

_Why am I here..._

_Wh-_

_"Jossten..."_

_"Hmm?" I looked around to see nothing..._

_"Jooossten..."_

_What? Where is that voice coming from? I thought to myself._

_It then clicked that the voice was coming from directly in front of me..._

_It was her... _

_That... Thing..._

_No, not the beautiful mare I saw..._

_But the one named; Princess Celestia._

_"Ghrrr, what do YOU want now? Hmm? Come for more memories?"_

_"Joossten..." It said again, in a ghost-like tone._

_This scared me..._

_I ran towards it, my fist, poised to strike..._

_I was about to give it what-for..._

_When it just... dissapeared... like a mist, it was gone._

_"Jossten..." Another voice called to my name..._

_But... This voice sounded familiar..._

_"Jossten..."_

_I looked back, to see her..._

_Twilight. She was standing right there... Looking at me... with the warmest smile you could ever fathom..._

_"Twilight? Is it you?" I said weakly._

_I walked over to her to ask her what she was doing here._

_"It is time to wake up..." She said to me._

_"What?" I said, feeling a bit drowsy now._

_"It is time to wake up..."_

_"No... I don't want to wake up..." I pouted a little._

_"But you have to..."_

_"Why?"_

_The answer she gave me, kept me going for years..._

_"You need to find it..."_

_"Find it? Find what?" I said a bit slurred._

_"You need to find it..."_

_"What is 'it'? Tell me!" I pleaded._

_The last thing she said..._

_"You need to find it..."_

_Need to find it.._

_find it..._

_it..._

_..._

"Gfahhg!" I was shaken awake by a loud lightning bolt that must have just gone off in the sky.

I looked around the gloomy cave, small puddles every where, illuminating everytime a lightning bolt exploded.

The small sound of water droplets hitting the bottom the cave, was... relaxing...

Heh, honestly I did not want to leave this place... it was warm, had a nice water supply... there was just one thing I did not have for a few days...

Yep, you might have guessed it.

Food.

Damn.

A few days without water, were dead. A few days without food...

We get malnutritioned, and start to eat ourselves... Not just the white fat that accumulates, but the brown fat that help with the muscles in the body...

Thank God, or whoever out there, that my body hasn't started to eat its own brown fat.

But, by then, any fat, and yes, I was a little chubby, was gone... I had to hunt for my food, find my fire wood.

Yep, my day was;

1. Retrive fire wood.

2. Light fire using a very old 'flint-and-steel' method.

3. Hunt and retrive food.

4. Cook and eat food.

5. Rest.

And the cycle begins again.

I did this for, hmm, I would say, years.

Yep. You would think that just a simple memory access wasn't that bad, but then being hunted by General Shining Armor, I think was his name, and his imperial royal guard, yeah, that is basically protective self-exile. And it hurt... to be away from the one I, you could say, loved.

But then I wanted to venture out, because of one reason... I wanted to see what 'She' did behind my back...

It was about 10:15... When I decided to spy on Celestia (I don't refer to her as Princess anymore, it hurts my ears to hear such a thing) just for my sastifaction, just to see what she did behind my back, thank the gods that I successfully trained myself to use magic...

But not any ordinary magic... But I'll tell you later.

"Hmm hm hmmmm." She hummed along a small tune, as she went through some paper works, documents, things like that... When I saw her... walk up to Celestia.

_Hm. A small cloak spell... and I am completly invisible! Ha! Imagine that! I am standing in the throne room, cloaked! I am now, officially a 'Sick Bastard'._

She looked sad, and her eyes were red and puffy, and I depicted that she had been crying, but, why?

"What is it now?"

"T-Tia?"

She gasped. Yep. Still the same bitch as before.

"Oh, Twilight, I'm sorry."

_You will be..._

"U-um, h-have you f-found him ye-et?" She asked, shakily.

_Who is him? Wait, him, as in me? Why would she... no... no... She cannot... not with me..._

"No, we have not."

_T'yeah, you gave up years ago. Bitch..._

"Oh, al-alright..." She said whilst walking away.

"Oh and Cadence is in the other room, she has another appointment scheduled for you."

"Oh... Thanks..."

By this time, I was angry... I do not know why... Just like... something inside me was itching to get out... like some 'one'...

As soon as Twilight exited the room, and the door closed to the nearby room, I looked at the guards, and I cast a 'freeze' spell on them.

I de-activated my cloak spell, and was angryer by the minute.

I stood 10 feet away from Celestia... just staring at her... with rage... and intent to cause bodily harm... Because... she lied... Shining Armor's imperial guards stopped looking for me a day after she ordered it to him.

Celestia just sorted through papers, as I stood there, with my black and brown coat, formally known as a cloak, and black boots, with a sword on my waist. Embedded with magic, my sword glowed a dark black. With the name carved into it: 'ShadowBlade: Bringer of Pain and destruction.' But, the scariest thing on me, was that my eyes were now glowing an eerie neon green, but not becaue I was angry, but because that was apart of me now...

"Why hello there." I said to her.

She gasped and looked to her left, then right, and then caught sight of me. Staring at her. Though, the only thing she could see, skin-wise, was the eerie glow of my eyes, as the hood of my cloak, emanated a strange, advanced shadowing.

She went wide-eyed.

"Guards." She said, as the sight of an unknown being in her presence took away her breath.

But when she said it, her breath was illuminated by how cold the tempature dropped.

"Its so cold, all of a sudden, isn't it?"

This was a way of, detecting me, almost...

She didn't answer.

"Isn't it?" I asked again, calmly.

"Y-yes. I-it is-s." She said while rubbing her forehooves on her body to keep warm. Futile.

"W-who are y-you?" She asked, but with a sense of horror in her eyes.

"Why, don't you remember me?"

"N-no I don-on't."

"Aww, well then, lets go down memory lane for a moment, shall we?"

My voice was no longer the calm cheery, human voice... For it was now a voice, that was void of any good... A voice that is only obtainable by utilizing Dark magic... But she knew this only happened with Nightmare Moon... But, being an Alicorn, she felt that this spirit, was thousands of times more evil, and darker, than Nightmare Moon's was...

"Hmm, let's see, I know you will remember when I tell you this... Hahaha..." I laughed evily.

"W-what do y-you me-ean?"

"Power corrupts... Absolute power corrupts absolutely..."

She gasped and audibly gulped.

"Y-you?"

"Ughhh... YES, IT IS ME!" I screamed at her while slamming my fist down on her desk, making everything jump and fall everywhere. So much for being smart, because I didn't put a soundproof spell around us. But that takes the terror away from it... or adds to it?

But anyway, when I slammed my fist down, she jumped, and whimpered slightly.

"You lied to me, you thought WE were monsters, YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU HYPOCRITE!" I snarled at her, while squinting my eyes.

"But when you lied to Twilight, that sent me over..." I slowly walked around her desk, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Please, no, don't, I-"

I grabbed her by her neck, and slammed her against the wall, hard.

Surprisingly, the wall cracked behind her.

"You will tell Twilight, that you stopped looking 19 years ago. You will tell her this. Or I will be back."

I let go of her, and she dropped on her hind hooves.

I felt so angry, I backhanded her face with a loud *SMACK*.

I stood over the scene and thought;

_'...My job... is done here...'_

Then, the door that housed Twilight and Cadence slammed open. And Cadence, being the little pink alicorn she was, looked at me, and from I could tell seemed very angry.

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do? Hmmm? Whine like a little baby?"

Taking a firm stance, she fired a magic bolt.

_'Such futlilty...'_

Waiting for it to come close enough, I grabbed it, and in a deflection of magic, hurled it towards the ceiling.

"Cadence? What's wr-"

I walked backward for Cadence to check out the scene, all I did was smirk.

"CELESTIA!" She yelled.

She galloped toward her.

"Hm. Surprised? I think so." I calmly spoke to her, as I smirked.

"What did you do to her? You, yo-

"Monster? I would think so. Oh come come, that is now a cliché."

"Who are y-ou?" A small voice called to me.

I looked towards the source of the sound to see a mature purple Alicorn staring at me. But not a look of curiosity, or terror... But one of relief and familiarity.

"Who are you?" She said while she approached me.

She stopped to look at me. Not even a foot away, she asked again;

'Who are you?"

I looked at her. With now, emotions I did not even know I still had in me.

Sadness.

Passion.

Reunion.

And lastly.

Love.

She asked yet again, this time with tears falling down her eyes, as she said this.

"Who are you?!" She asked while stomping her hoof down.

I could not do anything but tell her the truth.

"Someone... You once knew..."

"J-Jossten? I-is it really you?"

"Yes..."

I then experienced something I never have before...

It felt like something was trying to get out, like something, or someone was wanting out of this body... like... someone...

It now felt like the inside of my skull was on fire.

"GRRRRGAHH!" I grunted loudly.

"Jossten? W-what's wr-ong?" She said, having never seen me like this.

I grabbed my head, when all of a sudden, I lost control of my body, and I fell to the ground.

"Jossten!"

Cadence finally popped in;

"TWILIGHT, GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

Twilight looked at me, inspecting what was wrong. She didn't even hear Cadence.

I slowly, and slowly, started to feel more exhausted... Like the energy was being taken away from my body...

And soon enough, the familiar black curtain over my eyes told me one thing.

I was going to black out.

The last thing before sleep encompassed me was;

_You will never see the light of day again... Mhahaha..._

_Chapter 4 End_

_Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Here's the next chappy! I told you I would try to keep up! And also, when writing this chapter, I saw the potential for this story to become a Celestia X OC story, so, if you viewers would like for me to make an alternate story, based on this chapter, PM me! But anyway, please rate and review! And remember; Be yourself!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everypony! Just wanted to say, that some of you may have thought somthing like; 'I wonder when Celestia and the character form a friendship soon.' Well, I know that the last chapter may have dashed your hopes, but never fear, it will form very soon. And also, if you still would like for me to make an alternate story, let me know! Enjoy!_

Life...

What is it?

Truely.

What is life?

Is it some type of test? For all to take, so that, if they pass, they get to depart to heaven?

Is life just a very long one-shot? Just a one-time thing? When we die, all we have done... been through... its over? Its all gone?

Or...

Maybe, Life... Is a reminder...

A reminder of who we are...

A reminder of how fragile life is...

A reminder... of... that death... Is...

A second chance?

All I knew... While floating in this, this...

Dimension?

I do not know...

Darkness. T'was all I could see, was inky, black, darkness. Forever streching on, to the horizontal plane...

But, after a while...

Death was not a second chance...

It was a trap.

I knew... That life...

Was a reminder of how we should live life. To the fullest. To make friends. See things, do things, experience it for yourself...

Because I knew... I am not going to die. Not like this...

"Ugh..."

_'So this is it, huh? Death really is just a trap of eternal darkness... Well shit.'_

I looked around... to find nothing...

Yet...

"H-hello?" I said with caution.

"Hello!?" I said again with desparation in my voice.

I looked around again, but to no avail.

I looked at my hands, and, to my suprise, they were now skin-colored.

I wanted to look at my self, but I needed a mirror for that. Oh well.

I closed my eyes to think on my current situation. I reopened them to feel my hands glowing a little on the inside. Strange...

"What the hell..." I said in utter confusion.

I looked at my hands, which were lifting all by themselves. Hell. That's a weird feeling. Trust me.

They stopped lifting themselves when they were at my eye level.

They started to pull down on me, so I, naturally, sat on a one-knee postition.

The funny thing was, this entire time, I was think about a mirror. To look at myself to see if I was okay, of course.

What I saw next, blew my mind into the next dimension.

Something was starting to replicate near my hands.

Something with a stand, then a oval structure to house, well, something.

Then the final step, was a sheet a reflective glass inside the oval structure, being constructed!

Then it clicked. Well, after a small time of staring in sheer amazement.

"A-a mirror? What? How is this possible..." My voice slowly trailed off.

After a second of looking around again, I saw a small light, about 300 meters away, like the sacred light at the end of the tunnel...

Quite scary, if you ask me.

I did not know if I should depart for that light...

Then again, I could stay here, trapped in this abomination/hellhole of a dimension for ever and ever.

Well, I think I'll take my chances.

I walked towards the dim light, hoping this wasn't a trick or some foul play.

I began to walk, then run, then sprint even! And for the longest time, it seems to not move, when I realized that I was about 10 feet away from it.

"Huh? I guess this place can mess with your mind... Oh well." I said to myself.

I looked through the light to see, to my surprise, what looked like I was looking through the eyes of someone...on

"A hospital bed.." I said aloud.

I looked again to see that I was strapped down.

I finally pieced it together. I had to get out, and free of these shackles that I see here now before my lifeless body.

I had but one choice.

Leap through this white light, to the other end, and become one with the world again.

I saw this opportunity, and I took 5 steps back, and then sprinted for all I was worth.

I leaped through this 'event horizon', and emerged on the other side, alive.

"Wwhhhaa?" I moaned a little.

I looked around with shock. But then I soon noticed all of my stuff in a neat pile on the other side of the room.

I wondered about when I was in that other...

Place, dimesion, I don't know!

But one thing was for sure, I needed to break free of these shackles. Now.

So I decided to do something I did not know I could do.

I thought about having a knife in my hand, how it was built, how it looked, everything racing in my mind. I kept on thinking about that until I felt my hands heat up a little.

"Its working!" I said quietly.

I looked to see my hands forming something, something that had a blade, a handle, and a signature to go with it.

I looked at this in amazment, as I held the newly formed butterfly knife I held in my hands.

I looked at the primitive shackles, well, actually not even shackles, just lots a rope and belts.

I took possesion of my knife and cut the ropes and the belts completly.

"There we go!" I said to myself quietly again.

I rolled over and got off the bed, and onto my feet.

"Okayyy, first things first. Get my effects, and then get out of here."

I walked over and grabbed my belt, my my cloak, and proceeded to grab my sword, to see, that all of my things were white!

"What the hell?" I said confused.

I looked at my sword. Pure. Silver. With a gold and pearl handle.

My knife was the same, even with the same handle, too!

I looked at my cloak, and yes, it was white also.

Weird freaky shit happening here.

I looked at the window as I put my effects on, my cloak, and then my belt with my sword sheathed inside snugly.

I walked over to the window, to see ponies everywhere.

"This still must be Canterlot... Hmm." I said to myself at normal tone.

I put my hood on, and proceeded to open the window, when the door opened up.

_'Shit'_

I looked behind me to see the nurse look at sheer terror that I had escaped.

"Now, look, please don't sc-"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Well okay then." I sighed in defeat.

I saw a royal guard walk in and inspect the scene. He looked at me with wide eyes and he just stood there.

I then saw something that ignited a spark... But not one of hate or greed, or rage...

But one of compassion, and love...

I saw that same beautiful mare from before.

"Twilight..." I said quietly.

The guard who stood there backed up and proceeded to tell somepony imediately.

I looked at Twilight, and she looked at me. I stared into her eyes, those beautiful lavender orbs... It was like looking at a lavender itself... But that what she was... A flower... Blooming into life.

I stopped staring abrupty to see a white alabaster Alicorn staring at me with shock written on every inch of her face.

Twilight was now crying, but I didn't seem to notice it.

"H-how d-d-"

"Surprised to see me? Hmm?"

I looked at the window and stood upon the outside windowsill.

Celestia now rushed over to the sight and declared for me to come down this instant.

"Oh, now I'm your student? Really?"

I looked down to see a dumpster below me. Though, I was 8 floors up. Damn.

"Don't. You. _Dare." _She said while squinting her eyes at me.

All I could do was smile. She was daring me. How pathetic.

"J-Jossten, please d-don't-t."

I looked at the shaking purple Alicorn, as soon as I saw this, I knew what I had to do.

I looked at Twilight, and muttered but one word.

"Goodbye..."

And with that, I fell off the ledge.

**Chapter End**

_Hello everpony! I know this wans't a whole lot, for a whole weeks break, but this took a lot of brainstorming, and when I mean brainstorming I mean __**Brainstorming. **__So, anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter! Seeya! And Remember; Be yourself!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...Falling. Yes, just falling. I kept falling until I reached the destination.

Said destination being a dumpster. And I had plainly not realized that the dumpster still had the cover over itself.

"NO NO NO!" I said, very much aware of my problem.

*BANG!*

I landed on the dumpster, alerting everyone of my presence. Which begs the question, why did they not notice me before? Ah, never mind that.

When landing though, I felt that I had not sprained or damaged my legs in anyway.

"Huh. Strange."

I said to myself, now realizing that Princess Celestia had called the royal guard to come and fetch me back.

"Creation Mage, do not fail me now!" I said to myself, while creating a compact mechanical bow in my hands.

"Bow, handle, string, and design, complete!" I said whilst opening my eyes.

What I saw was exactly, and I mean _exactly _what I wanted.

A nice, long, cool, yet intricate bow design.

"Now for some arrows."

"Arrow tip, wooden body, and feathers, complete!" I said. Though my arrow tips were of a flat-like nature, meant to diffuse and knock out guards, not kill them...

...Except one.

I grasped the wooden arrows and my bow, and departed quite quickly.

I looked around and saw a few shopping booths, and decided to have the height advantage over the unicorns and earth ponies.

But that still left the Pegasi. Damn.

I climbed the small stand, earning gasps and growls all around.

I climbed again to the first house roof I saw, and reached a good foothold.

"HA! Nopony can catch me now..." My voice slowly trailed off.

I looked up and saw the Pegasi that was bearing down on me. There was at least 50!

"Oh... Well... Okay then..." I said silently.

The first Pegasi to bear down on me looked to be the leader, so I aimed for him first.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow, and pulled back on the string.

"C'mon Jossten, steady, steady." I whispered to myself.

I aimed, and was poised to strike, when all of a sudden, I was knocked down by some unknown force.

I fumbled to my feet to see the other Pegasi scrambling towards me. I then looked to the direction of the unkown object that flew at me.

_'What the heck?'_

I finally looked around my 3 o'clock area, and noticed an earth pony with a couple rock. And to hit me from 60-something feet away, and hit, intimidated me quite heavily. I then cranked my head to the charging Pegasi, and decided to make a run for it.

"RUNNING!" I said to myself while bolting towards the inner Canterlot exit. Fast.

I finally made it, far away form the sad _excuse for a Pegasi royal guard._

"Whoo! I made it! Yes!" I said to myself joyously.

I then realized the Canterlot snobs staring in disgust and a bit of fear.

I looked at the crowd with a very stern look, and then got and idea.

"My my my, don't you look like a delicious meal, mmm." I said while licking my lips. This, actually worked. How it worked, I have no crapping idea.

The crowd ended up slowly backing away, and I started to walk forward. And because I did this, the crowd made a path for me. Still staring, I looked to the left side, and jerked towards there side, making them jump, and some of the mares faint I horror.

"Heeheehehehe..." I chuckled to myself.

I then slowly cranked my head towards the other side, making them slowly back away.

"Oh, why thank you, for making room for me." I thanked them.

I unsheathed my sword, and slashed diagonally around my figure, before letting the momentum carry it diagonally upward, and to the right a bit. The sword then began to slowly light up, and it started to accumulate some type of electricity. It then, out of now where attracted a small lightning bolt, (which was only about 3 feet in length), to strike my sword, causing a gasp to ripple out through the crowd.

And after all that, the product, was that I had disappeared.

_Time Lapse/ Location Change:_

I reappeared back at my old hideaway, which was now, compared to the Canterlot standards, a pile of junk.

But it was home. My pile of junk. And the one thing that had kept me going.

I walked over to my house, and inside of it was a bed, a shelf, and a hand-drawn picture of Princess Twilight Sparkle...

"My love..." I whispered to myself, as I quietly sobbed...

"If only life was different..." I whispered.

"It can become different." A calm voice said to me.

"Huh?" I looked around to see an exact replica of me, before I was in the hospital.

"Hello there." It said.

_'That is exactly how and what I said to Celestia...'_

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My my, you don't remember me do you?"

"N-no?"

He unsheathed his sword and gave it to me.

"Read." He said.

"ShadowBlade: Bringer of..." I stopped.

"It is I, Shadowblade, reincarnated as a human, much like you."

"But a thousand times more evil..." I growled at him.

We stood there. Just staring, nothing more, nothing less.

I was the first to speak up, "Why are you here? Hmm?" I asked, almost angry at him.

Wow. I just referred to this thing as 'him'. Anyway, he answered with a plain;

"You wish you life to be better? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes? But why have you come to me?"

"To strike a deal. You help me, and I will convince everypony that you are not the one they think is evil." He said plainly.

"No way in Tartarus. You stupid maggot..." I spat.

"Hmm. I see. I see I cannot convince you."

"T'yeah. Never would I help you."

"I cannot convince you _as of yet_." He said, smiling the most evil smile you could ever fathom.

I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him, saying, "You will turn around, and you will leave. _Now_."

"Touchy touchy, are we?"

"Shut up and leave."

"Well, I guess now was the wrong time to ask such a thing."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, I will be off now."

"Hmm." I sheathed my sword, and gave him an evil glare.

"But, I will be back. Soon." He said as he faded away.

"GRRRR..." I growled to myself.

"That's it, I am sick and tired of running. I will march in there, and confront you, Celestia, and I will I _NOT _be afraid."

"That's right, I'm comin' for you..."

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note: Okay. I did not feel very good while writing this chapter. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to activate my hate-shield... Aaaaannddd there. Done. Ima ready for ya!**

**Please review, and any questions will be answered via PMing me.**

**-LunarDarkness**


End file.
